Lost Tapes: The Unofficial 4th Season
by Chozin Yi
Summary: The Unofficial Fourth Season of one of my favorite shows from Animal Planet. Hope you all like a good scare!
1. Episode 1: Pope Lick Monster

Good day to you all Everyone! Now i know this seems like it came right out of nowhere, but I've been wanting to do this kind of story for a while now, so i hope you all like it, especially since Halloween is right around the corner!

Now i want something very Clear.

I do not own Lost Tapes, the series is owned by Animal Planet. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment.

Now with that out of the way, let's get spooky!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Presence of hidden creatures have been a subject of continued debate.**

**The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence.**

**Viewers may find this material to be extremely graphic and disturbing.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Footage begins with two men in the cab of a train on its way to the Pope Lick bridge in the dead of night, the driver being filmed by his colleague.

"All we gotta do now is cross the bridge, and once we do we'll be at the station in no time." The driver says.

"Good, I'm sick and tired of sitting in this cramped cab all day long." The man with the camera replied.

"I hear ya, it's late and i need to get home for some sleep." The driver says, adjusting his hat.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any problems on that bridge, i hear it's bad news." The cameraman says in a worried voice.

"Shut up! Don't jinx us! People have actually gotten killed on that damn bridge!" The driver snaps at his colleague.

"Okay okay! I get it! Sorry."

He points the camera forward, facing the window as the train approaches the bridge. As they near the middle of the bridge, something off in distance catches their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" The cameraman asks.

"Don't tell me... GOD DAMN IT! SOMEONE'S ON THE BRIDGE!" The driver yells.

"HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!" The cameraman yells in a panic.

The driver pulls the brake with all of his might, but even then, the momentum was keeping the train moving, closer and closer until the light on the front of the train illuminated the figure of a woman sitting on the tracks and looking behind her, seeing the incoming train as a strange figure can barely be seen running off the end of the bridge into the woods.

The last thing heard before the footage cuts out was the horn of the train, mingled with the screams of the woman and the brays of a goat off in the distance.

* * *

**"There are creatures science refuses to recognize."**

Footage shows a Sasquach like creature walking towards the camera, before cutting to a Plesiosaur swimming underwater.

**"But if our eyes see it,"**

Footage changes to a scene where a woman holding a camera sees an axe being thrown at her from out of the darkness, lodging itself in a nearby tree.

"**If our cameras capture it,"**

A clip is shown of a hairy ape like creature wading through a swamp.

**"Does it exist?"**

Another clip is shown, this time of people in a boat being shocked by the sight a dead whale in the water, sporting massive wounds, like chunks of flesh torn away.

**"Enter a world where Fact, meets Fiction."**

Footage then shows a reptilian tail, highlighted by the headlights of a jeep, before scurrying into the darkness.

**"Science, meets Legend."**

Once again, the clip changes, this time to a clip of a white humanoid creature trying to smash it's way in through a window.

**"Do you believe?"**

The last footage is of a door being kicked open and creature with hooves stalks inside.

**Lost Tapes**

**Pope Lick Monster**

* * *

In 2015, boyfriend and girlfriend, Travis and Clair, ages 23 and 25, decide to head out to Pope Lick in the hopes of catching the infamous Pope Lick Monster on camera, an amazing feat that no thrill seeker has succeeded in doing.

But little do they know, that only thrill seekers with a death wish are the only ones that get any cred from the media, and for the wrong reasons.

**These are their tapes.**

* * *

**5:00 P.M.**

The camera turns on, showing the couple in Travis's Truck on their way to the woods near the Pope Lick Bridge.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Clair tells her boyfriend.

"C'mon Clair, think about it, we be the first ones to actually catch that goat thing on tape, we'd be local celebrities!" Travis says excitedly.

"But people have died there Travis!" Clair says to emphasize her worry.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay the hell away from the bridge and stay in the woods, we'll be fine." Travis says dismissively.

"I still don't like it Travis..."

* * *

**Rumors say that the Pope Lick Monster is a humanoid, goat like creature. Some stories say that it used to be a man used was a Satan worshiper, who was granted this form for all of the goat sacrifices he made.**

**Some people claim that the creature is capable of hypnosis, voice mimicry, and that also carries an axe.**

* * *

**5:30 P.M.**

The truck stops near the woods, and Clair and Travis get out and take in the surroundings.

"Well, let's head in and see what we could find." Travis says, taking a pistol and holstering it.

"I hope we don't even have to use that thing." Clair says, regarding the gun.

"Not unless we come across anything dangerous. But what are the odds of that really?" Travis says with a smirk.

"Don't jinx us dude." Clair replies, annoyed.

* * *

**The Bridge at Pope Lick is like a magnet for death and calamity. In 2016, a woman was killed when was hit by a train while she and her boyfriend were searching for the Monster. The boyfriend survived by hanging off the edge.**

* * *

**7:35 P.M.**

Hours go by, and the couple have had no luck finding anything even remotely like something out of the ordinary.

"This is stupid, we could've done something better with our lives, like we could've went and saw a movie, but noooo, we have to go monster hunting." Clair rants, trudging behind Travis.

"I could've sworn i heard something coming from this direction..." Travis mutters.

"Maybe it was just your imagination. Since you're so obsessed with finding Mr. Goatboy, you've been hearing things." Clair complains.

"Alright! Alright!" Travis says, stopping in his tracks and taking a deep breath. "We've wasted enough time, this was a stupid idea. We're going home."

"Finally!" Clair says exhausted.

"Just let me go take a piss first, and we'll go." Travis says, heading off into the woods.

"Don't take to long!" Clair calls after him.

* * *

**8:07 P.M.**

"Travis! Where the hell are you!?" Clair calls as she walks through the dark forest, no sign of her boyfriend anywhere.

She keeps walking until she sees something on the ground, shining in the light of her flashlight. She walks over to pick it up, and finds that it's actually Travis's gun.

"What the hell! Why would he drop this??" She says in confusion.

"Travis! Travis! Travis this isn't funny dude, where are you!?" She calls out, but getting no response.

"Damn it Travis! I'm not playing around! Where are-!?" She's cut off as a hatchet flies out of the darkness and embeds itself into a nearby tree, scaring the crap out of her.

Panting heavily, she looks closely and see that the axe is dripping with blood.

"No! No no no! What the hell is going on here!?" Clair screams, turning around and running away.

She runs through the trees and looks back, seeing a figure with a goat's head taking the axe out of the tree and looking towards her.

"Oh god! No! Please No! Get away from me!" She screams, getting a low, guttural bray in response.

She continues to run and run, until she trips and falls. She sees that she tripped over the railroad tracks. Thinking she could follow them back to civilization, she followed them, running as hard as she could from the beast tailing her.

However, it seems her plan has hit a snag, as she finds herself on top of the bridge.

"OH NO! NO NO NO!!!" She screams, tears falling down her face.

Suddenly she hears heavy footsteps approaching from behind, so she drops the camera and runs further onto the bridge before tipping again, as the camera captures and humanoid goat like figure approaching her, reading the axe in its hand.

"NO! PLEASE GOD NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screams.

However suddenly, the monster stops in its tracks and it's ears perk up. It lowers its hand, and turns away rushing back the way it came.

Before Clair could even let out a sigh of relief, a bright light illuminates behind her. Looking back, she sees and oncoming trains heading right for her, the camera catching the trains horn, along with her screams as a bray is heard off in the distance before the battery in the camera dies.

* * *

**Clair's body was recovered from the tracks the following morning, and her camera was recovered from the scene as well. While investigators used the footage to try to help locate Travis, his body was never recovered, nor was he ever seen again.**

**The footage completely baffled the investigators, and for reasons unknown, the footage, the death of Clair, and the disappearance of Travis was never made known to the public.**

**Though the legend of the Pope Lick Monster still has not gone away, neither have the tragedies that continue on the bridge.**

**But we have to ask ourselves, were these deaths caused by the monster?**

**Are these deaths caused merely by the Legend itself, leading those foolish enough to believe it to their demise,**

**Or does it live among us?**

* * *

**Episode Death Toll: 2**

**Season Death Toll: 2.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everybody, i hope you enjoyed that spooky as hell story, and i hope many of you like Lost Tapes as much as i do!

Now let me take a moment to say something.

For those of you on FanFiction or AO3 who love the idea of me making this into a series, and want to support me,

If you have any suggestions for an episode, and even a basic premise to go along with it, go right ahead, i welcome it! I would love to hear your ideas!

Just real quick i need make an important note, please do not suggest anything involving the Enigma Corporation. I never liked the idea of it when it occurred in season 3. I would've been fine if they just made them a one time thing.

I feel having recurring characters in a series like Lost Tapes kinda ruins the immersion.

Anyway, that being said, i hope you guys liked it!

Chozin Out!


	2. Episode 2: Skunk Ape

Important Notice: I do not own Lost Tapes, the series is owned by Animal Planet. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Presence of hidden creatures have been a subject of continued debate.**

**The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence.**

**Viewers may find this material to be extremely graphic and disturbing.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Footage begins with a young man of 19 talking to the camera while on his way to an abandoned house in the middle of the Florida Everglades.

"Hey all you people! It's your friend, Samuel! Right now, I'm currently on my way to this awesome looking abandoned house out in the middle of nowhere i found the other day. My friends are coming over later tonight so we can all check this place out and show it off on our channels. It's going to awesome i tell ya!" The man named Samuel narrates into the camera as he trudges along through the muck.

He faces the camera forward and shows an old, abandoned, two story house in the middle if a small swampy area, trees covered with moss surrounding the miserable looking building.

"See! There it is right there! I told you guys it was here." Samuel said excitedly, fast approaching the building.

As he runs towards the building, he doesn't look here he's going and trips and falls into the deep mud, his camera falling out of his hands and tumbling onto the ground with its lens caked in mud.

"Aw god damn it! Uhh, well, at least this could be added to the outtakes montage! Haha!" Samuel jokes as her tries to get himself out of the quagmire.

As he struggles however, the sound of something splashing its way across the murky water can be heard.

"Yo what the hell? Yo... YO YO WHAT THE F*K!? GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO NO NO!" He screams as he rapidly tries to get out of the mud and crawl his way onto solid ground.

The camera barely captures him crawling toto shore, when something big and hairy stomps its way closer, grabbing him by the head while he screams bloody murder, before wringing his neck.

As the creature walks off camera, the last thing it captures was the sight of Samuels lifeless body sinking like a stone into the muck.

* * *

**"There are creatures science refuses to recognize."**

Footage shows a Sasquach like creature walking towards the camera, before cutting to a Plesiosaur swimming underwater.

**"But if our eyes see it,"**

Footage changes to a scene where a woman holding a camera sees an axe being thrown at her from out of the darkness, lodging itself in a nearby tree.

**"If our cameras capture it,"**

A clip is shown of a hairy ape like creature wading through a swamp.

**"Does it exist?"**

Another clip is shown, this time of people in a boat being shocked by the sight a dead whale in the water, sporting massive wounds, like chunks of flesh torn away.

**"Enter a world where Fact meets Fiction."**

Footage then shows a reptilian tail, highlighted by the headlights of a jeep, before scurrying into the darkness.

**"Science meets Legend."**

Once again, the clip changes, this time to a clip of a white humanoid creature trying to smash it's way in through a window.

**"Do you believe?"**

The last footage is of a door being kicked open and creature with hooves stalks inside.

**Lost Tapes**

**Skunk Ape**

* * *

**In 2017, up and coming YouTuber and amateur urban explorer, Samuel Carl, sends a message to his best friends, Eric, Wade, and fellow YouTuber, Josiah Conwin, requesting them to meet him at an abandoned house in the middle of the Florida Everglades for a new Urban Exploration video for their channels.**

**However, little do they know, that it would the video that ends their future on the web, and it would never be unveiled to the public, until now.**

**These, are their tapes.**

* * *

**7:34 P.M.**

Footage begins with a man of Irish-American decent as well as two friends waving at the camera as they venture into the swamps of Florida.

"People of the world wide web, welcome to my video! My name is Josiah, and these are my best bros, Eric and Wade! Today, we are here to join our friend Samuel, who is waiting for our merry group to arrive at this crazy looking house out in the middle of the boonies here in Florida!" Josiah says enthusiastically, as Eric and Wade both wave and give the peace sign.

"Yeah, Samuel and i found it the other day, and this looks great to film a video at! I can't wait to meet him so we can check this place out." Wade remarks.

"Just imagine how creepy this place would be, since it's out here in the middle of nowhere." Eric states.

The trio head deeper into the swampy woods, when Eric points at something off camera.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" He says.

Facing the camera to where he was pointing, Josiah turns to see an odd figure off in the distance, trudging its way through the bog.

"What the hell is that?" Josiah mutters.

"Is it a bear?" Wade wonders.

"Why would a bear be skulking around a swamp like this? Better yet, why would it even try to cross through the swamp?" Eric retorts.

They continue to film it as it disappears into the think of the woods, before continuing on to their destination.

* * *

**On a certain night, a family woke up hearing something big stumbling around on their back porch. While they originally thought it was a drunk man who was lost and ended up in their backyard, what they couldn't explain was how heavy the the thumping was, the bestial groaning, and a horrid smell that they could smell, even when they were still indoors.**

**Cryptozooligists claim that what they were witnessing, was actually the Skunk Ape.**

* * *

**8:03 P.M.**

The trio eventually find themselves in proximity to the house, relieved that they can finally meet up with their friend Samuel.

"Finally! I thought we had gotten lost!" Wade says in relief.

"Yo Samuel! Hey bro, we're here!" Josiah calls out, only to get no response back.

"Sam? Sam!" Eric calls, receiving silence in return.

"What the hell? Didn't he say he was going to meet us here?" Josiah questioned his friends.

"That's exactly what he said." Wade confirms.

"What the f*k?" Josiah mutters, walking closer to the house.

The guys follow him, and when the reach the front of the house, Wade notices something.

"Hey i found something! It's on the edge of the mud!" He informs his friends, going over to pick it up.

He does so, and finds that it's Samuel's camera, caked with mud, but still recording.

"What the hell? It's Sam's camera!" He says once he recognizes it.

"His camera? What is it doing out here on the ground?" Josiah wonders.

"Looks like it's been on for a while, the battery is at only 12%..." Wade says, checking the camera and wiping the mud off the lens, so it can see clearly, and records them from its point of view.

"Let's check inside the house, maybe he's hiding in there, trying to screw with us." Eric suggests.

* * *

**The most famous picture of the infamous Skunk Ape was taken by a family in the year 2000, claiming that it was seen on their back deck.**

* * *

Begrudgingly, the other guys following him into the run down house, Josiah and Wade recording everything from their cameras, taking in the view of the rotting walls, broken floors, and cobweb covered ceiling.

Josiah walks upstairs to check and see if Samuel is up there, while Eric and Wade check the basement.

As Wade records everything, Eric checks everywhere in the basement, only to find no sign of Samuel.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Wade says in a worried voice.

"I don't know about you, but i think we should the police and make a missing persons report." Eric suggests.

Wade groans out of irritation.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that..." He mutters.

"Wait, do you smell something?" Eric suddenly asks.

"UGH! Dude what f*k!? That smells awful!" Wade cusses.

Eric walks over to a rotting door, leading outside.

"It's coming from here." He notes.

"Is there something out there?" Wade wonders.

"Probably some kind of-..."

But Eric never finishes his sentence as the door is suddenly busted down, crushing him underneath and possibly smashing his ribcage as a monstrous, hulking figure roars and heads right Wade.

"ERIC!!! Oh god no!!! Conwin! CONWIN!!!" Wade yells, rushing upstairs as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Josiah was heading down the hall to see where the screaming was coming from.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there!?" He calls, only to see Wade rushing up the stairs in a panic.

"RUN DUDE!!! IT'S COMING!!!" He screams.

"What are you-!?" But Josiah is interrupted when he see the hulking monster crashing its way upstairs.

"WHAT THE F*K!? GET AWAY! GET THE FK AWAY!!!" He yells running after Wade as they run into a nearby bedroom and slam the door shut.

Whatever is chasing them, begins to slam into the door repeatedly, breaking down piece by piece easily.

"WE GOTTA JUMP FOR IT!!!" Josiah yells, before rushing at the nearby window and jumping out of it, down into the swamp, the mud cushioning his fall.

He gets and tries to run, but trips slightly, before rushing off back to civilization, not know that he tripped over Samuel's body.

Wade prepares to jump after him just when the door is busted down, but is caught and pulled back in, dropping the camera as it records him screaming as he's dragged away into the darkness, the last sounds captured being the sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking as the battery dies.

* * *

**Josiah ran all the way back to civilization and informed the police of what had happened. The authorities combed the area and recovered the bodies of Wade and Eric as well as excavating Samuel's corpse from the mire.**

**Josiah turned over his footage to the police and afterwards, deleted Samuel's channel, as well as his own. After that, he completely cut himself off from all social media, and refuses to discuss the incident.**

**The police labeled the death of the three men as homicides, but they were homicides that were never going to be solved. And even if they were, they would stricken from the record entirely.**

**Sightings of creatures, such as Bigfoot, Skunk Ape, and the Yeti continue to be documented every year. Even then, people continue to claim that they are all pure fantasy. But are they really fantasy...**

**...Or do they live among us?**

* * *

**Episode Death Toll: 3**

**Seasonal Death Toll: 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all like that one!

Chozin out!


	3. Episode 3: Megalodon

Important Notice: I do not own Lost Tapes, the series is owned by Animal Planet. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Presence of hidden creatures have been a subject of continued debate.**

**The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence.**

**Viewers may find this material to be extremely graphic and disturbing.**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Footage begins with a family with two teenage kids on the deck of a whale watching ship in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico.

"So you guys ready to see some whales?" The dad, who is holding the camera, asks his kids.

"Yeah!" The son and daughter say together.

"Better get ready, because we're about to!" The mom says, pointing to the people gathering on the deck, looking out into the open sea.

**_"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready, because if you look off the starboard side, you'll see that we are about to witness the glory of the wonderous humpback whale!"_** A voice said over the intercom.

The crowd murmers in excitement and gather close to the railing, eager to see the majestic creatures.

**_"And if you look closely, it seems that we are about to see-! Oh, OH MY GOD!" _**

People scream in terror, as the man looks on with the camera, seeing a dead whale floating in the water, massive chucks of flesh and muscle torn away, as if it was bitten off.

The mother turns the kids away immediately and the camera cuts off.

* * *

**"There are creatures science refuses to recognize."**

Footage shows a Sasquach like creature walking towards the camera, before cutting to a Plesiosaur swimming underwater.

**"But if our eyes see it,"**

Footage changes to a scene where a woman holding a camera sees an axe being thrown at her from out of the darkness, lodging itself in a nearby tree.

**"If our cameras capture it,"**

A clip is shown of a hairy ape like creature wading through a swamp.

**"Does it exist?"**

Another clip is shown, this time of people in a boat being shocked by the sight a dead whale in the water, sporting massive wounds, like chunks of flesh torn away.

**"Enter a world where Fact meets Fiction."**

Footage then shows a reptilian tail, highlighted by the headlights of a jeep, before scurrying into the darkness.

**"Science meets Legend."**

Once again, the clip changes, this time to a clip of a white humanoid creature trying to smash it's way in through a window.

**"Do you believe?"**

The last footage is of a door being kicked open and creature with hooves stalks inside.

**Lost Tapes**

**Megalodon**

* * *

**In the ****summer of 2013, newlywed couple, Carlos and Marissa Sanchez headed off to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. While there, they volunteer for an underwater expedition.**

**An ancient temple was discovered submerged underwater, several kilometers off the coast of St. Kitts. Carlos and Marissa sign up on an expedition to go diving and explore the temple to retrieve any hidden treasure found.**

**Unfortunately, no amount of treasure and fortune would make this trip worth the effort.**

**These, are their tapes.**

* * *

Footage begins with a security camera on a boat recording a group of people on a boat. Several of them were working on monitors while two others were suiting up in wetsuits while talking to a man with a fisherman's hat.

"So you two know the drill? All you have to do is look for anything valuable, collect it in the chest you'll be taking, and when you think you got all you can find, just follow the rope back up to the boat." The man told them, evidently he was the captain if the vessel.

"Yes sir! You ready babe?" Carlos asks his wife.

"Yup! I'm all set!" Marissa replied.

The couple then put on their oxygen tanks, masks, and regulators, and Marissa taking the chest while her husband is given a bangstick before readying themselves at the edge of the boat.

"You guy's have speakers in your regulators, so that way you can talk to each other and us. Also you'll be wearing body cams which will relay your footage back to us." Captain Carlswell informed them, pointing over to the crewmates working on the monitors.

With that, the captain gives them the go ahead, and Carlos and his wife jump into the water, Captain Carlswell tossing in an anchor.

"Just grab the rope and it'll pull you down until you get to the temple! And it's not that deep, so you don't have to worry about decompression sickness!" He calls after them.

They grab the rope as told, and follow it down to the depths.

* * *

**The Megalodon is an extinct species of shark said to have died out over 3.6 million years ago.****Studies originally showed that the shark could reach a maximum length of 18 meters. However, recent evidence as of October of 2019 seems to imply that the Megalodon could only reach a maximum length of 16 meters.**

* * *

Carlos and Marissa grab the rope and descend down until they reach the underwater temple, it's ancient structure standing over them.

"Wow! That thing is massive!" Marissa says in awe.

"Let's go, let's see what we can get." Carlos tells her, swimming ahead towards the entrance.

Marissa follows after him, kicking the water as she swims in his direction. As she looks around the water, she sees a dark figure off in distance.

"What the hell is that?" Captain Carlswell wonders, Marissa thinking the same thing.

It swims off into the distance before anyone can get a good look at it.

"Could that have been a whale?" One of the crew members asks.

"I don't think so... Whales move their tails up and down, not side to side..." The captain notes, not liking what he's seeing.

He grabs a walkie talkie and speaks into it to let the couple know to be careful.

"Watch out you two, there might be sharks in the water." He warns.

"Gotcha!" They both say, Carlos gripping tightly on the bangstick.

They swim into the temple and start to explore, brushing away the sand on the floor in hopes of finding anything. Marissa checks inside of an old clay pot to find it empty, while Carlos manages to heave the lid off a stone chest, only to find nothing but sand.

"Try swimming into the deeper parts of the temple, i think there are lower levels you can check." Captain Carlswell informs them.

Carlos and Marissa take his advise and swim deeper underwater, and deeper into the temple. Using waterproof flashlights to light their way, they continue to search for any sign of loot. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, as Marissa manages to find some old, necklaces laced with gold in a stone basin in the corner.

"Look at what i found!" She says excitedly, putting them away into the collection chest.

"Excellent work babe!" Carlos congratulates his wife.

"Good work!" The captain says.

Suddenly, a low rumbling can be heard from deep within the temple.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos asked.

Without warning, a loud banging can be heard on the ceiling, before the roof caves in in the corner of the room and a pair of massive jaws trying to force their way through the hole.

"HOLY S*T! SWIM AWAY MARISSA!!! SWIM AWAY!!!" Carlos yells, taking his wife's hand and pulling her away towards another corridor.

* * *

**The Megalodon has been made into a pop culture phenomenon as multiple movies, video games and other such media has included the Megalodon.****The most recent one was a movie known as The Meg, released in 2018.**

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!?" The crew members shout.

"It can't be, that looks like a shark, but it's bigger than any shark I've ever seen!" The captain says in disbelief.

"Captain, am i crazy, or is that a god damn Megalodon!?" A frantic crew member yells.

"I don't know, it seems smaller than what a Megalodon would normally be, except maybe if it's actually a baby...!" Captain Carlswell hopes to god that he was wrong.

If this Megalodon was only a baby, that would explain why it could navigate through the temple with no trouble.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Marissa try their best to navigate through the temple's corridors, only to become even more lost.

"There has got to be a way out of here!" Carlos says panicky.

However, they find themselves at a dead end, and they hear more rumbling as the gargantuan shark makes its way through the temple. Soon, they see a dark shape heading right towards them.

"Marissa, stay where you are, I'm gonna take care of this thing!" Carlos tells her, taking the bangstick into both hands, and swimming off towards it.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? COME BACK!!!" Marissa yells after him.

The shark makes its way right for him, and when it was close enough, Carlos lunges with the bangstick.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

A loud, echoing explosion rocks the entire temple, rubble falling down onto the shark, seemingly trapping it. Marissa looks on in despair, but see that the explosion has made a huge hole in the wall, leading back out into open water.

Seizing the chance, Marissa swims out of the hole.

"Marissa! Grab the rope! We'll pull you back up!" Captain Carlswell tells her.

Seeing the rope, Marissa grabs it, leaving the chest behind as she is pulled up. However, as she's being pulled up, she look behind herself and sees the dark shape from before, but much closer. It was a shark as well, but even bigger!

Too scared to even speak, Marissa passes out from shock, but doesn't let go of the rope as she pulled up to the surface. Captain Carlswell and the crew hurry and pull her onto the boat, waking her up and she hugs the captain, happy that she's alive.

* * *

**The loss of Carlos devastated Marissa greatly, so much that she never set foot in the ocean ever again.**

**Captain Jules Carlswell retired from his job, and spent the past few years trying to help Marissa recover, which thankfully was successful. They eventually married in 2018.**

**They never released the footage until recently.**

**Carlos's death was officially attributed to a shark attack, but the identity of the kind of shark was never made public.**

**With only 5% of the Earth's oceans official mapped, it is unknown as to what other secrets they may be hiding. So we ask ourselves, are the deep sea horrors of the past really extinct,**

**...Or do they live among us?**

* * *

**Episode Death Toll: 1**

**Seasonal Death Toll: 6**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry if this chapter was very lackluster everyone, it's very difficult to write a chapter about a huge ass Megalodon. Still, i tried my best so i hope at least that was enough.

Catch ya all later!


	4. Episode 4: Arica Monster

Lost Tapes: The Unofficial Fourth Season

Episode 4: Arica Monster

After 8 months of unannounced hiatus, I'm finally back with a new chapter!

I'm sorry to all the people who liked this story, but I promise I will try at least to update more frequently.

If the apology wasn't enough, than I hope that the chapter itself makes up for it.

Let's get to it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Important Notice: I do not own Lost Tapes, the series is owned by Animal Planet. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment.

Also, I am not fluent in Spanish, so I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. I'm just copy and pasting from Google Translate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Presence of hidden creatures have been a subject of continued debate.

The following story is inspired by the possibility of their existence.

Viewers may find this material to be extremely graphic and disturbing.

Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Footage begins with two men carrying Mini-Uzis as they trudge through the dense jungle to their hideout, with one of them wearing a body cam.

"Espero que el jefe no se enoje con nosotros por llegar tarde." (I hope the boss doesn't get pissed at us for being late.) The man walking in front says to his colleague.

"Él hará más que enojarse, podríamos terminar como Satipo." (He's gonna do more than just get pissed, we might end up like Satipo.) The other man replies nervously.

"Entonces date prisa! ¡Necesitamos estar allí para la entrega!" (Then hurry up! We need to be there for the delivery!) The man in front yells back as he begins to book it towards their destination.

"¡Espera!" (Wait up!) The man with the body cam says as he runs to catch up.

They both run ahead through the foliage until suddenly, the man in front stops and looks over to the right.

"¡Ve más despacio!" (Slow down!) He whisper-yells.

They both look in the same direction and notice in the distance a dead cow. However, it seems that something is feeding on it. It seems vaguely reptilian, but the foliage obscures most of its features.

"¿Qué diablos es ésto?" (What the hell is it?) The camera guy whispers.

His partner looks very shaken and without warning, raises his Mini-Uzi and fires at the creature. The creature nimbly avoids the fire and runs off into the jungle.

"¡¿Que estabas haciendo?!" (What were you doing?!) His partner yells.

The other guy looks at his partner with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Espero que Dios no sea lo que yo pensaba." (You better hope to god that wasn't what I thought it was.) He said bluntly.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**"There are creatures science refuses to recognize."**

Footage shows a Sasquach like creature walking towards the camera, before cutting to a Plesiosaur swimming underwater.

**"But if our eyes see it,"**

Footage changes to a scene where a woman holding a camera sees an axe being thrown at her from out of the darkness, lodging itself in a nearby tree.

**"If our cameras capture it,"**

A clip is shown of a hairy ape like creature wading through a swamp.

**"Does it exist?"**

Another clip is shown, this time of people in a boat being shocked by the sight a dead whale in the water, sporting massive wounds, like chunks of flesh torn away.

**"Enter a world where Fact meets Fiction."**

Footage then shows a reptilian tail, highlighted by the headlights of a jeep, before scurrying into the darkness.

**"Science meets Legend."**

Once again, the clip changes, this time to a clip of a white humanoid creature trying to smash it's way in through a window.

**"Do you believe?"**

The last footage is of a door being kicked open and creature with hooves stalks inside.

**Lost Tapes**

Arica Monster.

* * *

In 2011, two Narcos teams are dispatched to Chile to arrest members of the Delgato Cartel who are participating in what would've been the biggest drug deal of their careers in crime.

One such team, is Team Alpha, lead by Sergeant Calvin Parker and Lieutenants Alvin Bosco and Burt Randell.

However, what Team Alpha doesn't know, is that Cartel members were going to be the least of their worries. Waiting within the Atacama Desert, is a prehistoric nightmare ready to feast on their lives.

These are their tapes.

* * *

4:00 P.M.

The footage begins with Calvin addressing both Team Alpha and Team Beta outside of their jeeps, the meeting being recorded by the Jeep's dash cam.

"Alright fellas, the plan is this: Both teams are to drive to the directed area were it is believed the Delgato's are going to be meeting for their deal." Calvin informs.

The other members nod in acknowledgement.

"Is there a reason why both teams are taking completely separate routes sir?" Alvin asks his commanding officer.

"It's in order to flank them from different directions. Catch them by surprise." Calvin responds.

"So where are we heading?" Burt asks.

"Team Alpha will be taking a route through the Atacama Desert, Team Beta will heading around the mountains this way." The Sergeant explains, pointing out the directions on the map.

The teams all nod in understanding and are dismissed to get ready for the raid.

* * *

In 2004, several members of a large Spanish family saw what they described as a dog-faced kangaroo-like creature that surrounded their vehicle as they made their way home to Arica. Several times in 2004, other people reported seeing the creature. Once, it was seen in a group.

There are many possibilities of what this animal could be. It could be a living type of dromaeosaur or possibly some of the other unique prehistoric fauna that floods South America, such as a Phorusrhacos. Since the Atacama desert is so vast and it can barely support the very few animals that live there, most people say it was just a hoax. Others say otherwise.

* * *

5:58 P.M.

We cut to Team Alpha's dash cam as both jeeps are heading down the road.

"Okay everyone, pretty soon we're about to hit a fork in the road, once we do, Alpha team heads to the left, Beta to the right." Calvin explains over the walkie.

"Yessir!"

Just as expected, the fork in the road comes into view and Alvin steers the Jeep to the left as Team Beta heads to the right.

* * *

The Arica Monster was first spotted at the Atacama desert in Chile 1980. Witnesses describe a run in with huge kangaroo-like, bipedal monster in the deserts. The sightings have occurred by people who were traveling by car on different days through the remote road that links the cities of Iquique and Arica through the Atacama desert, some 2,000 kilometers north of Santiago, Chile. The newspapers in those cities collected recent accounts from citizens who claim to have seen the rare creatures. In addition, a military officer named Hernan Cuevas says that he spotted two of the beasts while traveling with two other adults and two children in a vehicle. He was quoted as seeing, "a huge beast, much like a two-legged dinosaur, with huge thighs."

They described the animal as being exactly like the raptor from Jurassic Park. In this case, it's said to be a living Dromaeosauridae.

* * *

7:45 P.M.

Dusk begins to fall as the Jeep rolled through the desert, darkness slowly encompassing the world around them and necessitating the need of the headlights.

Suddenly, something rushes past the front of the car, the team inside just barely able to somewhat see it as the dash cam catches a reptilian tail in the glow of the headlights before it disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Burt says in surprise in the back seat.

"Probably just some wild animal." Calvin says, shrugging it off.

Just then, a loud crunch could be heard and the vehicle begins to deaccelerate as the engine shutters.

"Alvin, what's going on?" Calvin asks urgently.

"I don't know, I gotta go take a look." Alvin says, getting out of the car and turning on his body cam as he gets on the ground and shines a flashlight under the car.

He sees a red liquid leaking from under the car.

"Looks like we hit a big rock and it ruptured something. It's leaking transmission fluid all over the place like the car's bleeding." Alvin explains.

"I'll radio command and explain that we need help." Said Calvin as he breaks out the radio.

"Least I can go take a leak." Burt says, climbing out of the Jeep and rushing off behind a hilly cliff.

Burt's body cam records as he heads behind the hill, however he hears a reptilian growl and pulls out his pistol.

"Who's there!?" He demands.

He grabs his flashlight and turns it on, just in time to see a dinosaur like creature rushing towards him as he screams and fires his gun at it before it attacks and takes him down to the ground.

"What the hell!? Burt! What happened!?" Alvin calls, hearing his partner's cry for help and the gunshots.

"Alvin! Stay here and try to contact base for back-up! I'll take care of this!" Calvin yells, opening the back and grabbing an assault rifle with a gun cam attached before heading out to help.

Calvin rushes in, only to find himself too late and coming across Burt's mutilated body.

"What the hell could've done this!?" Calvin exclaims in shock.

He then hears the growling and turns around to seeing something rushing away into the darkness. He raises his gun and fires some rounds in the direction of the creature with no luck hitting it.

Calvin decides to rush back to the Jeep to warn Alvin and contact Base. He hurries back as fast as he could and could see the Jeep just up ahead when he hears something rushing behind him.

He turns and see the reptile rushing at him. He fires several bursts of bullets at the thing and while some seem to hit it, it doesn't slow the monster down and it jumps up and attacks the Sergeant, Calvin screaming bloody murder as his gun flies out of his hand.

"Sergeant!? Sarge!" Alvin calls, seeing the gunshots ringing out in the darkness as he looks out from the open door of the Jeep.

Getting no response, he hurries back into the Jeep, forgetting to shut the door behind him as he tries to contact base one last time.

"This is Alpha Team! We are under attack and need urgent back-up! We got casualties and- OH MY GOD- AARRRGGHHHHH!!!" Alvin screams as the gun cam catches the creature jumping into the Jeep and the vehicle rocking back and forth.

* * *

Team Beta was successful in arresting the Cartel members, however knew something was wrong when Team Alpha didn't show up.

Reinforcements arrived at the desert to find a scene of carnage. All of Team Alpha, dead.

The Cause of Death for each of them were left unspecified for unknown reasons.

The continued existence of prehistoric creatures has been a subject of continued debate, and while many claim that dinosaurs are without a doubt extinct, evidence like the attacks on Team Alpha have us ask, are they extinct...

...Or do they live among us?

* * *

Episode Death Toll: 3

Seasonal Death Toll: 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well everyone, I hope the wait was worth it! Catch you all next time!

Chozin out!


End file.
